Corazón de Ballena
Corazón de Ballena ''(formerly known as Corazón'' de León), is a Human rogue pirate, arcane trickster and the Captain of The Joyful Damnation. He is one of the founders of The Oxventure Guild, and is the de facto leader, a fact which he adamantly reiterates whenever he can. Background: Early Life Born Percival Milquetoast, he spent his childhood in a manor located in Abelforth (a village presumably within Hertfordshire). He lived with his father Lord Milquetoast who was quite a contemptible man - caring more for his status within high society than his own son. This attitude eventually caused Percy to eventually run away to chase his dream of becoming a pirate. As a young boy, Percival had no friends and would often opt to play hide and seek by himself, presumably within the manor and grounds, since nobody ever came to look for him during these games, he became quite good at sneaking around and hiding, which would aide his stealth abilities later in life. It is not known when Percy ran away from home , nor how long it had been since he left, but there has been speculation that he had been gone several years before his father cared to look for him. Life as a pirate: It is mostly unknown what happened after Corazon ran away from home to become a pirate, though through context clues, it is known he formed a crew of pirates to help him on his adventures, and somehow procured a ship. Life with the Oxventure Guild: Though it has only been a month or more by the time of Spell check, Corazón has formed a close bond with his companions and has had many adventures with them, all of them exceptionally dangerous and stupid. Personality: Corazón is a boastful and at times, obnoxious person who takes his chosen profession very seriously, he is known to get offended if he is accused of not being a proper pirate. The persona he has constructed of a smooth talking rogue/badass pirate/powerful wizard is an act to cover up his deeply insecure nature that is very likely informed by his childhood and the way he was raised, he can be quick to jealousy if he believes someone is cooler than him or involved in something cooler, which is what pushed him to learning the art of magic a few weeks into their adventures. Despite this, Corazón has a softer side to him and has been kind to others on occasion, especially to his friends, as he showed concern for Merilwen's feelings when he refrained from swearing, thinking that it upset her. His main revenue stream aside from profitable quests is the making and selling of merchandise based on the Guild's adventures, however, it is unknown where he gets the materials or how he fashions these items. Though Corazón ran away from his former high society life, he still acts quite pretentious, especially when it comes to art, and he seems to have a distaste for poor people. Appearance: Corazón is a human male with dark brown hair, light blue eyes and a dashing beard. His outfits have a range of dark colors, and an eye-patch that he switches to each side of his face depending on his mood, or if he's been drinking. Come Quiet Riot, he grew his hair out, reaching below his nape which he fashions in a ponytail, it is unknown how he got his hair to grow out this fast, as in the first few adventures it was quite short, in the time between their adventure in Casterfalls and their adventure in Inkwater, Corazón has also gotten what appears to be an octopus tattoo, whether or not these are temporary tattoos is unknown. He owns and wears a pirate hat, a replacement for the one that Paniaz stole when Corazón abandoned his ship and crew during a quest for treasure gone awry, though he does wear the hat often, he is also fond of wearing a red bandanna. Before his life as a pirate, Percy had a shorter haircut and a more "clean" and "proper" look. Fake Identities: Corazón has a number of fake identities and aliases throughout their adventure. Ron Pearlman ''' He uses this identity in order to fool Katie Delacour into selling him the cursed pearl. '''John Pubman He uses this alias during "Bad Chair Day" in order to get furniture from the dangerous chair dealers, under the guise of opening a new tavern. Claims: Corazón has also had a number of claims he has made about himself and his life as an adventurer throughout the Oxventure, many of them obvious lies. Hero of All Crims Night During their adventure in Redcastle, they tried to break into Duke Kabayo's innermost bedchamber without being detected by any of his valiant guards, the Duke used this as a sort of training for his guards, but the local thieves were also getting training. Corazón and his friends were able to take out the guards, for the most part avoid the traps, and get passed the other thieves to the innermost bedchamber only to find out M Channail had turned the poor Duke into a rat. Corazón has embellished this story to paint himself as the hero, even though he got trapped under a bookshelf in the library thanks to the antics of Egbert. Owl Bear Slayer Corazón calls himself this after the adventure he and the guild had in Inkwater with a strange cult full of people who hated noise of all kind, and were determined to ban it from the town. It is revealed later on that they revere quiet and silence so much because there was an owlbear sleeping and they didn't want to wake it up. Upon waking it, Merilwen cast Animal Friendship on it, causing it to become docile to her and her party-members, Corazón irritatingly agreed to letting her free the beast, and has since told people that he killed the aforementioned beast by himself. Powerful Wizard During their unfortunate stay in the boonies somewhere outside of the village of bumble, they happen upon a tavern that seems too good to be true, Corazón reveals to the tavern keeper that they are magic users, but refers to himself as a "powerful wizard", marking him and his companions as interesting enough for Drow villain, Leliana. A God During their imprisonment in Leliana's Prison, Corazón sucks dust out of a pipe that magic isn't currently flowing through, he coughs and splutters and then claims he's a God, not knowing that no magic was flowing through the pipes at the time. though when he is actually in the vat of magic near the end of the episode, he is overpowered with magic and can be compared to a "god" of sorts. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor. Weapons: * Rapier. * Hand/Pistol Crossbow. * Daggers Tools: * Thieves' Tools * Coil of Rope * Grappling Hook * Spyglass * Mess Kit Inventory: * Two cursed coins from The Legendary Treasure Hoard * Bandolier of Vials * Beard Maintenance Kit * Hurdy Gurdy * Harmonica * Banjo (Though he has never used it in the campaign, the player states he owns one) Acquired Items: (These include things he has stolen that have likely found their way onto the ship after the campaign(s) * Stolen paintings from Duke Kabayo's home * Candlestick * The Emerald Tear * Pocket Watch * Two coin bags that he demanded from his father on the Joyful Damnation Skills: * Sleight of Hand * Thieves' Cant * Stealth ** Investigation ** Perception ** Performance ** Persuasion Spells / Abilities * Grease * Minor Illusion * Mage Hand Legerdemain * Dancing Lights * Comprehend Languages * Feather Fall Stats & Proficiency * Charisma - * Stealth - * Spellcasting Difficulty - 14 (as of Quiet Riot) * Strength - ' * '''Dexterity - ' * 'Constitution - ' * 'Intelligence - ' * 'Wisdom - ' Feats & Talents: Feats: * 'Excellent Swordsmanship: '''Being a pirate, one of Corazón's skills is swordsmanship. , * '''Superior Stealth: '''Even before developing skills in magical abilities, Corazón has become incredibly adept at stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on various guards to render them unconscious, and is even able to completely disappear in combat to hide from his foes. ** It should be noted that when Corazón is high, his stealth skill significantly drops. * '''Charisma: '''While not always able to persuade people, he has shown to be capable of controlling the energy of a room. In ''A Fishmas Carol ''he was able to get the entire room of bandits and thieves to laugh at a man who "did not know" of a giant pearl, which none of them knew about either. He was also able to convince a bunch of kobolds that he was an illegal still inspector, despite the fact that illegal stills would not need inspectors, but this isn't much of a feat as kobolds are famously stupid. Talents: * '''Expert Cook: '''Corazón is most likely the best cook of the crew. He made a sauce so good that it made a smelly, underwater temple be described as "amazing". Presumably, he is also the one that makes all of the food for the group's picnics. * '''Crafts: ' At least when it comes to the making and selling of fine tunics that reference former adventures of him and his guild, like the popular "Don't be a Dob", and "Merilwen's Meatgrinder" merchandise. Relationships: Family & Relatives: '''Lord Milquetoast: Corazón and his father appear to have a very rocky relationship, the man seemingly only interested in having an heir to the Milquetoast legacy. Corazón very much dislikes his father and this is presumably why he ran away to live as a pirate. Old Crew: Not much is known about his relationship with his old crew, but due to the nature of Curly Joe's discussion about him with the other pirates, it appears that Corazón valued their friendship more than the others did, thinking him some sort of loser. He seemed to have quite a fondness for them, especially for Curly Joe and Jack Crackson. Companions: Dob: Corazón gets on with Dob most of the time, the two of them having come up with a great many of the guild's plans through various adventures, it is only when Dob does something stupid that Corazón takes issue with it. Such as giving away all their money, or agreeing to do a job for free without consulting anyone else in the guild. Dob's constant mishandling of money is what makes Corazón decide to appoint Merilwen as treasurer. Corazón and Dob both agree that love is one of the core pillars of rock and roll. Merilwen: ''' Though Corazón annoys Merilwen from time to time with his cruelty to animals, especially during their first adventure, they seem to get along well enough. Corazón was very considerate to Merilwen's feelings when he thought that swearing would upset her, he opted to not swear as much, only changing this when he found out she doesn't care. '''Prudence: Despite her scary and intimidating nature, Corazón seems to take a liking to Prudence, even defending her when someone shows displays of racism and occasionally supporting her random acts of violence. Egbert: Corazón finds Egbert's religious fervor to be annoying, though he puts up with it as he is a fan of some of Egbert's more chaotic personality quirks, stating during Heist Society that he'd never put a stop to Egbert causing a scene. Other: Flannery The Jester: When they first meet him at the beginning of Quiet Riot, Corazón shows almost immediate dislike towards him without any provocation. Though some of the other party members find him annoying, Corazón has no interest in showing any sort of friendliness to the Jester. Alfred Strangetide: He's neither here nor there when it comes to Alfred. He has shaken him awake before and suggested that Dob send him through a tunnel that was incredibly dangerous. The Wizard Binbag: He has quite an antagonistic relationship with the mysterious wizard, mocking him, rapping at him and insulting him on several separate occasions. Suzette: He had a momentary thought to rob her when she was hugging Dob, but did not go through with it. Quotes: * "I'm good at adventuring, but I lack the necessary Vengabus skills." * "Ho, fat merchant!" * "Can't make an omelette without poisoning a few guards." * "Listen, motherf*****!" * "Yes, surprise idiots! Guess who it is? Me. Corazón. That's right!" * "Stop giving me Black Spots?! I've had like four in the last five years! You're only supposed to ever have one!" (Corazón regarding Curly Joe's constant black spots.) * "Let's see who the best captain is now, you... idiot." * "Just as I thought, Paniaz. The pupil has not out-learned the master." * "Looks like your attack was avoided by the very man who was trying to avoid it." (Corazón regarding Paniaz's attack.) * "Does anyone want to go and talk to that "Adventurers Wanted" man? I imagine... not much will happen if we don't..." * "Your religion is dumb, idiot!" * "He did love his job, he loved it so much he had to shout at the top of his lungs about it. The true tragedy of the Watch Commander, he loved his job more than he loved his religion, and that's why all of you have to now take him into a jail cell and go into the jail cell with him and make sure he's in the jail cell together." * "I love how we run our plans by each other before we do them." * "Guys, guys, guys! They thieves. They bad men." * "That's right I use magic, what of it? It's cool. It's normal to me. I'm not freaking out." * "If you think it tastes like urine, maybe don't drink my coffee then!" * "Egbert's going to have some amount of urine on him for the rest of this adventure, and we're just going to have to come to terms with that." * "Guys, it's dark in here... is that a thieves' sign?" * "I felt like it would have been clearly marked by the thieves' who want people to come to their thieves' market in thieves signs for thieves' to read... but apparently not." (Corazón, in regards to the obscurely placed thieves' signs.) * "Wander aimlessly through the sewers? I love it" * "You're getting the tip of this dagger if you don't stop giving our money away!" (Corazón threatening Dob.) * "This bad boy can hold so much oxygen." (Corazón flaunting the capabilities of a make-shift diving bell.) * "This is what the holiday are all about, guys. Good friends. Good food that we just horribly murdered ourselves. And a happy Cthulhu day to everyone." * "Okay, we need to fall in love with the guy who owns the tavern..." * "If someone's out there selling this to people, there could be hundreds of these chairs out there! We need to shut this operation down! And also steal all of their money!" * "Oh my God, what did I do? Why am I a chair?!" * "Oh my god... I me- I mean- I mean- CHAIR!" * "While you're shaking that person, could you also rob them for me?" * "You shut up about chairs!" (Corazón in response to a citizen disgruntled by the shouting at 3am.) * "We're going to have a talk later" (to Dob about his unwise spending of the guild's gold.) * "Well, we won't know unless we make them all attack Dob." * "I've got squirrels!" * "Sorry, just coming off of these berries man. I can't think straight. Whoooo!" * "I was just napping, why are there two Dobs?" * "I'm hugely capricious." * "I can't believe these people are standing in the way of me owning the Emerald Tear!" * "What, you painting with a shoe?" * "Learn how to paint, idiot!" * "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but would you like to possibly consider that your dad isn't real?" * "You made us pass by poor people, what the hell kind of party is this?" * "Oh... like a bee" (in response to Merilwen's "bumble is going to be buzzing" joke) * "Afford to lose your beloved leader? Weird thing to say." (In response to Merilwen and Egbert saying that he'd be fine and that they can afford to lose him) '*Technically non-canon because Corazón was upstairs when this was said and there was no way he could have heard them.' '' * "Do you have a drink called grog? I hear pirates drink it" * "His face is pretty pointy, like a big funnel" (''About Egbert) Trivia: * Corazón de Leon and Corazón de Ballena are Spanish for "Heart of A/The Lion" and "Heart of A/The Whale" respectively. * The name "Percival" means "To pierce the valley" * He is the only character to have a full name. * It's been stated that Corazón is able to maneuver and navigate his way back up and onto his ship despite being absolutely drunk. * Corazón is the only one in the group without Dark Vision. * It is implied that though he's quite proficient in cooking, his coffee making leaves something to be desired. * Though he has recently learned how to use magic, he is capable of performing Minor Illusion when Dob, a more seasoned magic user, cannot. * Corazón makes figures that he sells at the market. It is unconfirmed how he makes them, though they are quite possibly wood carvings. * Corazón is incredibly light on his feet and is capable of keeping his balance under extreme circumstances, as shown in "Quiet Riot" when he carefully makes his way into a church without falling over onto the grease. * Corazón apparently once blew the entire team's budget on a new sword and a mink coat. * He carries a small mirror to tend to his beard on the fly, it has a whale on it (as shown in Bendix's art) * Most of Corazón's plans revolve around watching Dob sleep. It is unknown when his fascination for Dob-watching started, but it seems frequent enough for others to call out. He states that it's because he thinks watching Dob sleep is "interesting" * Corazón has approximately nine pieces of jewelry, including his rings and earrings, but for Andy's costume he only has the rings. (This changes in later adventures) * He also has a tattoo on his shoulder/chest area and one on his wrist, these are quite possibly temporary tattoos. The tattoo visible on his chest is part of a larger piece. * He sometimes carries butter on his person, and presumably other cooking ingredients as well. * It's never explicitly stated how, but in A Fishmas Carol he is drinking coffee at Franklin's Flophouse, and presumably has this same coffee cup at the end of the campaign when they finished off the Chuul, that he is also drinking from which inexplicably has coffee in it despite them having gone underwater. A possible explanation for this is that he owns a sort of hybrid between a wineskin and a thermos. * Claims he can hold his breath for forty-five (45) minutes, though these claims are unverified. * He has a middle name that has not yet been revealed*'' ("I asked Andy this on a livestream and his answer was that it was a secret." ~Oxventuretwo)'' * He is fond of alcoholic beverages, and when drunk is a "happy" drunk. * He is known to be into books and reads quite a lot. * Has been known to eat mysterious food he finds in the forest. * While not proficient in hand to hand combat, he was able to knock a man out with one punch. * He invented a sort of peddling boat. * He owns a pub in Port Fairwind * He has gotten four black spots in five years. * He once tried to make up a spell called "Dissolve Bones" * Judging from dialogue from Spell Check, Corazon had presumably never had grog before. * Despite being a sea captain, he has never once refereed to himself as captain, nor has anyone else. Behind The Scenes Trivia: * Andy was the first one to make a roll for their campaign in "The Spicy Rat Caper" * The eye makeup Andy wears during the D&D sessions is eye shadow/liner owned and applied by Jane, which she described as "Jamming it into his eye-sockets" * Corazón's backstory is incredibly similar to the first Pirates of The Caribbean movie, moreover, the outfit Andy wears during the D&D sessions also seems to have taken inspiration from Jack Sparrow. * Andy's "Corazón" outfit has changed about four times, albeit minor changes, until Bad Chair Day, his new outfit for Corazón has changed considerably, removing the beads and his bandanna, he also now wears a wig for Corazon's longer hair. * Corazón's given surname "Milquetoast" is a term used to describe weak, timid or spineless people, popularized by comic strip character Caspar Milquetoast, a deliberate misspelling of a bland and inoffensive food dish. * Starting with A Fishmas Carol onward, Andy had changed the jacket he wore from a faux leather jacket to a more stylish blazer type, not unlike the jacket Corazón wears in the official artwork. * He stores his dice during the D&D games in a Haunted Mansion Music Box * He has had the most ability checks in their D&D campaigns as of A Fishmas Carol. * One of the rings Andy for his Corazon outfit is Emily Kaldwin's imperial signet ring from Dishonored 2 * Andy has stated that if he wasn't a rogue, he would have chosen a ranger for his profession. Gallery: Tumblr p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo1 1280.jpg|Corazón de Ballena - Level 1 tumblr_p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo2_1280.jpg|Corazón - Level 1 alternate color schemes from artist Bendix DpU5YLOWkAAAfPX.jpg|Corazón - Level 2 alternate color schemes by Bendix tumblr_p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1_1280.png|Dob disguises Corazón as the spider-tiger from artist Bendix Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Portrait of Corazón before he left his life as Percy behind by artist Bendix capture_077_28122018_151716.jpg|Corazón in the underground sea-church of the Chuul, art by Bendix and screenshot edited by the Outside Xbox team Andyfarrantlive.jpg|Andy Farrant as Corazón live @ EGX Rezzed 2018 AndyCorazon.jpg|Andy's selfie, playing as Corazón. AndyBrawlofthewild.jpg|Andy as Corazón at PAX East. Andy Corazon rings.jpg|Corazón's rings. Image2.jpg|Andy at MCM London 2019 with the rest of the Oxventure gang. DeJG1ZmXcAAATH7.jpg|Merilwen and Corazon by artist Bendix. Corazon's Outfits: Andy has a number of different outfits and alterations that he wears during the Oxventure campaigns. References: Category:Human Characters Category:Pirates Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members Category:Player Characters Category:Rogues Category:Arcane Tricksters Category:Wizards Category:Former Aristocrat